A Collection of Yu Yu Hakusho Poems
by sneakyvixen
Summary: The title kind of explains it all...COMPLETE!
1. Falling, Falling, Falling

Hello everybody. This is my first poem, story, or songfic that has anything to do with fan fiction, so if it sucks……..oh well. Oh yeah, I almost forgot…..silly me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show (that would be awesome if I did . )

Also…this is Kurama's poem, the first of my collection -

**Falling, Falling, Falling……**

It's cold, dark, and wet  
I can hear the rain pounding on the window,  
Begging to come in  
The wind is roaring my name  
'Kurama' it beckons  
Not thinking, I run into the rain  
I follow the sound of a booming voice  
Soon everything is gone except the ground beneath  
My pace is slower  
It soon comes to a halt  
'Kurama' is whispered  
I look around, then take a step back  
Suddenly I find myself falling, falling, falling…..  
…..into a dark abyss  
"Kurama, get up. You've been sleeping for hours."  
I slowly sit up  
'Was it a dream', I think to myself  
Slowly making my way outside, I see nothing  
Walking around I find a hole, I look inside  
It seems to never end  
It starts to rain  
I walk and slip in a puddle  
I try to catch myself, but I fail  
I fall into the hole  
Falling, falling, falling…..into a dark abyss

What did ya think? Please tell me in a review. I mean it's my first anything , and I'd like to know how I did. So please review. ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED! Ja ne! -


	2. Seasons

Hi again, everybody! This is Botan's poem. I hope you enjoy it…(I didn't get any reviews yet, so I don't know what everybody thinks…) Enjoy!

**Seasons **

Sometimes I miss you  
Like the beginning of Spring  
Spring always seemed to be our time, though I'm not sure why  
Spring and Fall…but not summer  
We never had summers together  
I liked it better this way  
It made me look forward to fall  
Winters always bored me,  
And I always assumed you too, 'cus we were always together,but it wasn't our time  
It was just wasted time….waiting for Spring  
And now that Spring is starting to show it's gentle head  
I miss you again…..

Was that poem any better than the last? I'd like to know, so please review…pwetty pwetty pwease…..


	3. Life After Death

Hey, who would've thought Yusuke was so poetic…….yeah it really shows through this poem. The title sucks though…Let us commence in the reading of the poem!

**Life After Death**

If it hurt I couldn't feel it  
I was numb for a while, it must've hurt though….  
Because tears decorated my face  
I didn't want to cry  
I didn't want it to hurt, but nothing ever stays the same  
Only thing to look forward to now is recovery  
For the bruises to heal  
So I can go back to living

And I thought Yusuke didn't have a heart….I'm not sure who my next poem should be on. I was thinking Hiei, how does that sound? Please tell me in a review, maybe you could also give me ideas on what his poem should be about!


	4. Why?

Hey, it's meeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry for the change in plans about Hiei being next, but to make a poem from his POV I have to be in a bad mood, and, well, I've been having too much fun to do that lately! Any ways, I've had play time at school, because I think I go to a stupid school…..(except I'm not stupid), and I just thought of Keiko's poem. It just seemed to come out of nowhere…and then there it was! Sooooooooo….the poem, yeah….right….

**Why **

You don't tell me things  
I ask you, but you probably lie  
I try to talk to you, but you never listen  
And that always leaves me wondering "why?"  
When you fall, I want to be there  
I want to hold you when you cry  
But that will never happen if you don't tell me why  
Why do you keep secrets?  
Who already knows?  
Why am I never laughing? I don't get it, where's the joke?  
I'm always last to know everything  
How they come they always know first?  
And when I'm all alone, that's when it hurts the worst  
Just answer all my questions, fill in all the blanks….  
Inside I feel so lonely, for that, I have you to thank….

Isn't Keiko so moody? I thought this poem suited her just fine…..(if I do say so myself). Any ways, I'm not a dog, so I'm not going to beg you for a review, but since, I'm a civilized person, I will put in a suggestion that would be greatly appreciated, though! The poem collection is almost over, just need to put in Hiei and Kuwabara……and the last poem, after Kuwabara, is………a surprise!


	5. Chaos

Grrrrrrr…..I've finally had a bad enough day to write Hiei's poem…..a poem of destruction….So here goes.

**Chaos **

The screams of many fallen souls  
The blood dripping knife that binds us  
Fall into the fires of hell  
The feeling of hate and torment  
Knowing that there is no escape  
A plea for a surrender  
The laughs of many devils there  
This is the world I have come to embrace  
My distant soul lingers in this wretched place

Well, what did you think of that? I'm almost done with the collection of poems…..soon I'll be able to start on my story…..It's going to be called **Forgotten Love. **I might not wait to finish this before I start on it, maybe I'll just put it up any ways.


	6. I Need You

The last poem of the series…well, except for that surprise poem I told you about. Now, there's an option about that. If you request (and tell me why), I can do a character from yyh of your choice, or you could just wait to see who the mystery person is…any ways, here's the poem. Hope I didn't take to long in putting this up.

**I Need You**

Don't just sit around and say I've made your life complete  
There's so many other men out there, how can I compete?  
You're young, beautiful, strong, and smart  
Not to mention, you've got a really big heart  
Somehow, over all the rest…you seemed to like me the very best  
I need you here beside me  
I need you to guide me  
I need you to hold my hand and I need you to understand…  
…That I need you  
More than anything…I need you…

That poem was extremely short, but that's quite alright. I think this poem suites Kuwabara just fine. He's so mushy gushy that it almost sounds like him…I didn't say that, it's scary to think about…Any ways, tell how it was, and don't forget to request if you'd like, but don't get mad at me please if your choice isn't picked.


	7. Existence

Hello and goodbye my dear friends. For lack of energy I can't-or rather won't-think of a certain character to do the last poem, so I have this poem instead. And I do hope you like it, because it hit me while I was sleeping, and I literally woke up at 1:00 in the morning to write it down (the things I do sometimes...). Sit back and enjoy the last poem of this collection…the Farewell Poem

**Existence**

I'm here, but I'm not  
You hear me, but you don't  
I live, but I'm dead  
This place is my home, but it's not  
I just exist  
But for what purpose?  
I am not understood  
The world is not a mystery to me,  
But, rather, I am a mystery to the world  
A mystery doomed to be forever forgotten, and never  
solved  
A mystery that will exist for all time  
Wondering…aimlessly  
Would you miss me if I stopped existing?  
No, you wouldn't even notice…  
So…I bid my farewells, and do give my regards  
Leaving behind world where only the existing can exist  
My existence is of no importance…goodbye…

Farewell all of my friends. Maybe, we'll meet again, like in my new story **Forgotten Love**. Until then, I hope you enjoyed reading my poems, as I enjoyed writing them.

Ja ne!


End file.
